Opera Sabun Ratusan Episode
by Sakurazaka Ohime
Summary: Spanyol lagi mati-matian nahan diri supaya ga ngelempar muka Prusia pake vas bunga. Prusia agak ragu. Abang berusaha sekuat tenaga nahan diri supaya ga gantung dia kaki diatas kepala dibawah. Bagus, gue ga nyangka, ternyata kita yang bakal ngemulai PD III. Lo salah langkah, mon ami. /Bad Touch Trio was here! France POV. PruHun. Rated for the trio appearance. Warning inside./


_Bonjour~_

Ini aku République française~ Atau kalau kalian bingung mengucapkannya, panggil saja aku _frère France_. Kalau masih bingung juga, kalian yang di Indonesia bisa panggil aku abang Prancis~ Oke? Nah, rasanya abang tidak perlu mengenalkan diri lebih jauh, karena kalian pasti sudah tahu si negara penuh cinta ini~

Lagipula, abang juga lagi ga bisa menjelaskan diri yang terlalu _complicated_—kenapa juga harus pakai bahasa si pecinta teh itu—tapi indah ini karena pikiran abang sedang rumit bergejolak. Eh, kalian jangan salah, begini begini abang juga bisa berpikir serius. Kalau enggak, gimana caranya abang bertahan jadi negara? Yang harus mikirin ekonomi, kesejahteraan rakyat, jaga warisan seni budaya, ngurusin masalah militer, sosialisasi sama negara di seluruh dunia, dan bersahabat dengan mereka.

Nah, sebenernya hal terakhir itu yang bikin pikiran abang agak sedikit rumit disamping masalah krisis. Ya, masalah seorang sahabat abang yang dulu pernah jadi 'negara', Prusia.

* * *

**_~Opera Sabun Ratusan Episode~_**

_Bad Touch Trio plus Hungary_

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu

Opera Sabun Ratusan Episode © Sakurazaka Ohime inspired by one of humor account on twitter

Picture Display © Artist who draw

**Warning:** Bahasa tidak baku, mungkin OOC, kata kasar

**Note:** Ini cuma ketikan kilat disaat author mentok sama fict lain, jadi mungkin _nonsense_ dan _pointless_. Anggaplah membaca fic ini seperti makan chiki. Kalau garing, anggap aja genrenya tragedi. Dan Author bikin ini **PruHun**, tapi pairing lain mungkin ada, tergantung imajinasi pembaca.

Get the comfort and please enjoy the rest!

* * *

Sebenernya lagi, kalau soal dianya sih abang udah males mikirin. Orang terlahir abstrak begitu, ngapain juga dipikirin lagi?

Cuma, sekarang itu dihadapan abang kalian yang manis ini ada masalah menyangkut dia yang membuat seorang—bener ga sih abang pake kata seorang?—negara romansa sampai mengerenyit dan agak sedikit menganga, terpukau. Terpukau sangking _absurd_—ini kenapa bahasa ini lagi sih—nya.

Sekarang gini deh, daripada kalian ikut bingung ada apa ini sebenernya. Abang kan baik hati, makanya bakal abang jelasin secara gamblang.

Pertama, abang kalian yang tampan ini, Spanyol, dan Prusia lagi dirumah Spanyol. Terus, niat awal kami adalah ngumpul, makan siang bareng, geletakan tidur siang bareng, mandi bareng—ini cuma abang yang mau sih— diakhiri dengan minum-minum bareng karena ini hari sabtu. Cuma, diluar rencana, tiba-tiba Prusia dateng bawa pacar tersayangnya, Hungaria. Abang sama Spanyol sih sebenarnya oke-oke aja, toh Hungaria anaknya asik kok diajak jalan. Lagipula ada cowoknya ini yang bertanggung jawab akan semua 'kesalahan yang mungkin terjadi'. Semuanya berjalan lancar, kita ngobrol, ketawa-ketiwi, ngobrolin mantan 'adik' lah, nebak warna celana dalem Jerman lah, sampe ngomongin soal anak-anak terlambat ke sekolah. Nah, itulah pemicu segala awal mulanya. Terlambat. Ya, satu kata sembilan huruf itu.

Kita lagi ngomongin anak sekolah yang keserimpet roknya sendiri sampe jatoh—dan dalemannya keliatan—gara-gara dia telat jadi harus lari-lari, sampe keluar sebuah kalimat dari bibir si Prusia,

"Iya emang, cewek apa-apa lama sih. Makanya tadi gue dateng belakangan, nih dia milih baju aja ribet banget."

"Ha? Bukannya kamu aja datengnya udah telat ya?"

"_Mon ami_, wajar kali cewe sampe begitu, kan nyenengin cowoknya juga kalau dia cantik.." Abang berusaha mengontrol percakapan. Insting yang udah ngelewatin berbagai macam perang ini bilang, bentar lagi bakal ada bahaya mengancam keutuhan rumah Spanyol.

Hungaria lagi senyum kecil sambil ngelirik abang—yang matanya—mata Hungaria bukan mata abang yang bak berlian ini— bilang 'Makasih udah belain gue'—pas Prusia ngebales,

"Ya, tetep aja, kan kalau kamu udah beres kita bisa langsung berangkat. Jadi ga panas dijalan tadi."

"Udahlah, yang penting kalian udah nyampe toh sekarang?" Spanyol juga jadi was-was rumahnya bakal ancur dan berusaha menurunkan topik.

"Tapi tetep aja, malesin tau jalan panas-panas. Kulit gue sakit!" Prusia, si negara tukang ngeles.

Walaupun emang sih, kulitnya yang kurang pigmen itu gampang iritasi kalau kelamaan kena matahari. Tapi tetep aja, bawa-bawa kesehatan di argumen itu kok buat abang ga 'klik' ya?

"Oh, jadi kamu nyalahin aku? Kamu pikir aku ga peduli sama kesehatan kamu? Kenapa sih di kepala kamu rasanya aku salah, aku jelek terus?" Oke, kalimat Hungaria barusan cukup dalem dan tambah dalem karena—kalau abang ga salah liat—itu mata Hungaria udah berair.

Abang sama Spanyol lirik-lirikan. Kalau udah begini sih, orang luar udah ga bisa ikut campur. Akhirnya kami mutusin buat diam. Abang ngeliat Prusia agak ragu pas ceweknya—yang amat sangat kuat itu—sampe berkaca-kaca pas ngomong. Tapi kayaknya dia lebih milih harga diri, jadi dia tetep pasang tampang gue-ga-salah.

Lo salah langkah mon ami.

"Bisa enggak sih kamu ga bikin hal kecil jadi gede? Bisa ga sih aku minta pengertian sedikiiit aja? Spanyol yang pedo sama Prancis yang mesum aja bisa sedikit ngerti!"

Hungaria, yang barusan gue anggap pujian lho.

Oke, ini mulai ga bagus. Salah satu hal terburuk jika kalian berada di TKP kekasih berantem adalah, nama kalian kebawa-bawa. Kalian mau ngerasa bersalah terus-terusan karena nama kalian kesebut pas mereka putus? Abang sih males. Apalagi kalau si cowok ngomong kayak jawaban Prusia gini,

"Oh gitu. Yaudah, pacaran aja sana sama Spanyol, atau ga Prancis yang lebih ngertiin lo!"

Demi apa, abang berusaha sekuat tenaga nahan diri supaya ga gantung dia tapi kaki diatas kepala dibawah, terus abang ceramahin seharian soal cewek. Pru, lo boleh punya gelar Teutonic Knight, tapi pas berantem sama cewe, lo kayak bocah SMP tau gak?

Pas lagi mikir, abang ngerasa ada hawa ga enak. Abang ngelirik ke kiri. Dan, si Spanyol lagi mati-matian nahan diri supaya ga ngelempar muka Prusia pake vas bunga. Aura disekelilingnya jelas banget bilang, "Jangan bawa-bawa nama gue lagi kampret!"

Ga ngerasa dengan aura pembunuh dari abang sama Spanyol, Hungaria ngejawab, "Oke! Yaudah, gue minta putus sekarang! Biar gue jadian sama mereka!"

Bagus, gue ga nyangka, ternyata kita yang bakal ngemulai PD III. Gue pikir Amerika sama China.

Baiklah, kayaknya abang mesti kesampingkan dulu pemikiran jadi negara peserta perang lagi, karena perangnya udah pecah duluan.

"Ga salah lo minta putus? Mestinya gue lah yg bilang gitu! Mana ada cowok tahan sama cewek yang terang terangan pengen jadian sama sahabatnya!"

"Lah? Lo yang nyuruh gue jadian sama mereka, makanya gue minta putus, albino!"

"Otak lo kena teflon mba? Mestinya gue lah yang minta putus dari cewe kasar kayak lo!"

"Kebanyakan makan kentang sih lo, makanya tuh otak kayak kentang! Mestinya lo bersyukur gue minta putus dari lo biar ada bunga tumbuh di otak lo!"

"Terserah apa kata lo! Mestinya gue yang minta putus!"

"Gue lah, kepala lo batu banget sih!"

"Anjrit, ngeyel banget jadi cewe, gue lah!"

"GUE!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

Kemudian hening.

Yang ada cuma nafas ngos-ngosan pasangan bego didepan abang dan Spanyol yang nganga kebingungan. Dan kalau abang kasih tahu kelanjutannya berikut ini, pasti kalian menerima dengan senang hati ajakan abang untuk tepok jidat—atau malah adu jidat—abang males pake kata _facewall_ atau _facepalm_, terima aja deh—rame-rame.

"Ah elah, nge-BT-in banget tau ga. Udah, males gue. Ga usah putus ajalah."

Dan, seolah ga terjadi—ngerasa—apapun Hungaria ngejawab,

"Kamu yang bikin ribet! Udah ah cape, laper! Tadi kamu bilang mau nraktir aku _chinese food_ kan? Ayo berangkat."

"Iya, iya. Ga usah diungkit juga aku inget kok."

Percakapan diatas berlanjut tanpa peduliin abang sama Spanyol. Dan mereka 'diskusi' lagi mau restoran China yang dimana. Ngerasa tiba-tiba keadaan jadi aman—diindikasi dengan penggunaan kembali kata 'aku-kamu'—abang berusaha kembali sadar dan nengok kearah teman senasib di sebelah abang. Karena tampang cengonya itu menyedihkan, abang berusaha nyadarin dia. Untung pas abang tepuk pundaknya dia respon dan nengok, kalau enggak? Perlu manggil dukun dah. Cepet setelah dia nengok abang tanya hal yang.. uh.. _absurd_ barusan,

"Eh, lo inget ga tadi awal mereka berantem itu kenapa?"

Dia diem dulu sebentar, matanya ngedip-ngedip berapa kali kayak orang baru sadar dari pingsan, baru ngejawab,

"Awalnya, Gue, lo, sama si Prusia ngumpul, terus niat kita itu ngumpul, makan siang, terus—"

"_Stop_, rasanya kalau diterusin, lo bakal bikin author ngopas setengah dari cerita gue diatas."

"Eh, iya juga sih.."

"Jadi mereka berantem karena 'blablabla' itu?"

"Hm mh."

"Kayaknya mereka malah bakal _everlasting_ deh, cih keceplosan bahasa si alis ulet bulu lagi gue." Abang nyesel ngomong begini kalau tahu bakal jawab apa si Spanyol.

Si pecinta tomat itu ngelirik ke wajah abang yang seksi ini terus bilang, "Lo juga bakal _everlasting_ deh kayaknya sama si alis ulet bulu." Perlu abang tambahin, si Spanyol jawab begini sambil senyum ngeledek.

"_Please_—agh, ck, kita lagi ngomongin duo maut disana ya, bukan gue sama si maniak teh itu. Jangan mancing deh, lo mau rate fic ini naik jadi M gara-gara lo gue 'makan'?" Nada abang pas ngomong serius, cuma karena udah terlalu lama bareng-bareng, si pedo itu tahu kalau abang cuma bercanda. Makanya dia cuma ketawa-ketawa kecil—yang abang akuin bikin mukanya jadi manis—ga jelas yang kalau para fansnya liat pasti udah pingsan geletakan keabisan darah.

"Terus sekarang gimana?" Sebagai satu-satunya yang mungkin bisa berpikir jernih abang berusaha mengklarifikasi acara selanjutnya.

"Ga tau, ambil pop corn?" Usul si pedo dengan muka polos.

"Bener juga, lo ambil gih, sekalian minum atau apa gitu."

Spanyol ngangguk terus pergi ke dapur, ngambil cemilan dan minuman untuk nonton opera sabun _live_ gratisan dengan lakon 'Prusia dan Hungaria, si pasangan paling tsundere di seluruh dunia'—eh judulnya berima! Episode kesekian ratus yang berjudul 'Aku yang putusin kamu!'.

Gak lama, Spanyol balik, ngasih bungkusan pop corn ke abang, naro beberapa kaleng cola di meja dan dia sendiri duduk lagi disebelah abang sambil makanin tomat mentah. Kita berdua duduk santai nonton opera yang ada, akhirnya tanpa mikir apa-apa.

Abang sama Spanyol udah sampai titik dimana "Udahlah mereka ga usah dipikirin, ntar juga sembuh sendiri, kita nontonin aja. Kecuali mereka dateng minta tolong." Karena emang mereka itu terlalu bikin pusing kalau dipikirin. Tingkat kerumitannya udah melebihi pertanyaan mana duluan ayam sama telur. Kalian juga ga usah mikirin ya, ga bagus buat rambut. Mending kalian tulis pikiran atau reaksi kalian di kolom review terus klik tombol post review~ Okey?

Segitu dulu ya, operanya lagi seru nih, lagi perang antara makan cap cay atau kwetiau. Oh, sebenernya sih, abang atau Spanyol bisa aja teriak "Sapo tahu." dan pertengkaran—mungkin—selesai. Tapi kayaknya bentar lagi Hungaria bakal ngeluarin teflonnya, tanggung ah. Udah ya, abang lanjut nonton dulu ya~

_Au revoir~_


End file.
